


Pie Fit For A Knight

by Rumpabumbum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tyrells as kids, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: Upon returning from his first tournament, Loras learns a lesson in humility, sharing, and pie.





	Pie Fit For A Knight

He’s doing it again. Once more, Willas is staring at mother’s handmaiden, Lady Annette. Margaery has always liked Lady Annette. She helps her sew and makes her pretty dresses when her father hosts other noble houses, and she makes the best Cinnamon Raisin bread. Right now, however, she wants Lady Annette to return to her Lord Redwyne’s castle and to stop distracting her brother.

“Willas, what happens to the gardener? Does he give the princess the flower?” She tugs on her brother’s sleeve. “Willas! Finish the story!”

“Huh?” asks Willas distantly. He looks down to Margaery as she makes pouty eyes and gestures to the book. “Oh right, ‘He searches far and near for the princess, yet he fails to find her. Every moment he can’t find her is a moment closer to the end. Her only hope to grow strong once more is to touch the flower. When he believes all hope is lost, he stumbles across a dilapidated, single window tower. If not for-”

Suddenly Margaery is fighting to get out of his lap. He lifts up his arms and the books and she bolts out of his lap.

“Garlan! You’re back!” she cries as she runs forward to hug her second oldest brother. “I missed you!”

Willas looks over to his crutches leaning against the wall. They’re too far for him to reach.

Although Garlan looks sad, he puts on a smile for Margaery. “I missed you too. What happened while we were away?”

Margaery grabbed Garlan’s hand and led him as to Willas as she told him about how Grandmother had showed her the new lilac bush and about the games she played with Elinor and Megga. “And Willas keeps staring at Lady Annette. She doesn’t look any different than usual. I think she broke him somehow,” she whispers in a voice that isn’t nearly as quiet as she believes it is.

Garlan smiles up at Willas. “Is that so? Big brother has his eye on someone?”

Willas rolls his eyes. “Shut up Gar.”

Margaery climbs back into Willas’s lap. “Sorry, I forgot your crutches.” She leans back against him.

Willas hugs her tight. “It’s okay, Margie. It’ll take time.” Following a month of bedrest since the accident, he’d been walking on his crutches for only a fortnight. It was an adjustment for everyone. “How was the tourney, Garlan?”

Garlan pulls up a chair and sits beside them. “It was fun. Samwell and Dickon were there. The Hightowers too. Lord Fossoway brought his daughters.”

A blush spread across Garlan’s face at the mention of Lord Fossoway, one that Margaery didn’t miss. Everyone in Highgarden knew Garlan was in love with Leonette Fossoway.

“Did you kiss her?” Margaery asks. She swings her legs back and forth. Willas wishes she would stop, but doesn’t have the heart to ask her.

Garlan’s blush deepens to a bright red. If it hadn’t formed in front of his eyes, Willas would have thought it was a sunburn.

“No,” Garlan murmurs.

“He did what all gallant knights do. He wore Lady Fossoway’s favors and bowed before her and her father at the tournament, didn’t you?” Willas teased. Somehow the blush had turned as red as Grandmother Olenna’s roses.

“I think she’s very pretty, Gar,” says Margaery. “Did you win for her?”

Garlan petted the side of Margaery’s hair. “No sweet sister.”

“Who did?” she asked.

“Look what father gave me!” Loras smiled smugly as he walked across the room, holding the largest piece of pie Margaery had ever seen.

“Loras did,” says Garlan. Although he lost to his little brother, Garlan couldn’t stay mad at Loras. The boy was gifted, a better knight at nine than maybe even the Kingslayer had been. He still pouts though when he sees the pie. The pie that father didn’t let him have a bite of because it was “for my good little knight Loras”.

Margaery’s eyes lit up when she saw the pie. “Wow. Father’s never given me a piece of pie so big.”

She reaches out to touch a hand to touch it, but Loras pulls it away. “Maybe when you win a tourney, you can have some pie.”

Margaery recoils her hand. To dampen the sting of Loras’s words, Willas holds her tighter. “What flavor is it?”

“Lemon,” smirks Loras. He’s intentionally teasing them now. Lemon pie is Garlan and Margaery’s favorite, although Willas favored cherry. “And it’s all for me. Father said so. He said the best knights get the best pie and even sent out a raven ahead our return so the cooks could have it ready upon our arrival.”

“Congratulations, Loras. You deserve it,” says Garlan, ever the gentleman.

“Of course I deserve it. I knocked off Renly Baratheon, the brother of the king! Not to mention Erik Rowan. He’s older than Garlan.” Loras digs his fork into the pie. “One day I’ll be a Kingsguard and you’ll all have to bow for me. Even you, Margie!” Loras smiled a crooked little grin.

“Not if you don’t learn some manners, boy,” snaps the Queen of Thorns. All the Tyrells had been too engrossed in Loras’s bragging to realize the family matriarch had slipped into the room. She grabbed the plate and raised it out of Loras’s grasp.

“Hey! Father gave that to me,” cries Loras.

“And I created your father. I think he owes me a pie every now and then.”

Margaery giggles at her grandmother’s comment. Olenna smiles dotingly at her favorite grandchild. “How are you today, my little rose?”

“Wonderful Grandmother. Willas was reading me a story about a gardener and a princess,” Margaery points at the picture of the gardener looking up the tower to the princess.

“You’re going to be just as smart as him one day,” Olenna smiles.

“Can I have my pie back, grandmother?” asks Loras as politely as Garlan would have asked.

“It’s my pie now,” says Olenna. She takes the first bite out of the pie. Loras stomps away, failing to see Olenna blech at the taste. “Ick. Lemon. We have thousands of peaches. You’d think the bloody cooks would think to put a couple of those into a pie.” She gives the plate to Margaery. “Here, little rose, you can finish it.”

A large smile spreads across Margaery’s face.

“Can I have some, sister?” asks Garlan.

For a second, Margaery mulls over her options. “Okay.”

Garlan eats a couple bites and licks his lips. “Mmm. Thank you, Margaery.” He kisses her forehead. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Margaery eats a couple bites, then turns back to Willas and says. “Would you like some?”

“No thank you, but I think I know someone who would.”

Margaery and Willas look at Loras pouting by the window.

“It’s my pie now,” says Margaery in a perfect imitation of Olenna.

“It was Loras’s to begin with,” Willastuts.

“Loras was mean to begin with,” Margaery snarks. Clearly her evening lessons with the Queen of Thorns were productive.

“Margaery, we both know how Loras can be.”

Margaery hops off Willas’s lap. “Oh, alright. But I’m reading the next story to you when I come back.”

He watches as she skips over to Loras. At first, Loras merely glares at her, probably because she’s chewing a piece of pie. Then his eyes light up and he grins wide as Margaery offers him the pie. They curl up next to each other and share it until eavery crumb is gone.

Willas looks behind him. The pretty Redwyne girl is still there, blushing when she sees her looking at him. He winks at her and she shyly smiles at the floor.

All around, Willas believed this moment was sweeter than any pie.


End file.
